1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication technology, and more particularly, to a Near Field Communication (NFC) device and an electronic system including the NFC device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Near Field Communication (NFC) technology, which is a wireless communication technology, has been extensively employed in mobile devices.
An NFC device can operate in reader mode (i.e., operates as an NFC reader for contactlessly reading a smart card) or in a card mode (i.e., operates as a smart card, which is commonly referred to as an NFC card). In reader mode, an NFC device emits an electromagnetic wave to communicate with an external NFC card. An antenna voltage is generated in a resonance unit of an NFC device, when the NFC device emits an electromagnetic wave.
When an external NFC reader or NFC card is in the vicinity of an NFC device operating in reader mode such that an electromagnetic wave emitted from the external NFC reader is received by the NFC device while the NFC device is emitting an electromagnetic wave, a collision occurs between the electromagnetic waves. In this case, errors may occur in the communication between the NFC device and the external NFC reader, and the antenna voltage in a resonance unit of the NFC device may increase to where the NFC device may be damaged.